Nieve
by Akemi97
Summary: Miroku nuevamente trata de conquistar a ua chica pero es rechazado tanto por ella como por Sango ... finalmente el monje comprende sus sentimientos hacia la Tijika pero ¿logrará que la chica lo perdone?


El frio se hacía presente en aquella habitación pues la fuerte ventisca provocada por el comienzo de invierno inundó el valle de un manto blanco que maravillo a sus aldeanos, la agradable compañía de sus amigos era inigualable; le hacía falta tener alguien en quien confiar pues desde que Naraku manipuló a su hermano menor y este a su vez asesinó a todos los aldeanos incluído a su padre se volvió una chica independiente en casi cualquier aspecto pero admitía que le hacía falta el hombro de alguien para llorar, la compañía de alguien para reír, alguien con quien pueda sentirse nuevamente en casa con una familia. El viaje recorrido aún era poco, los pocos fragmentos que lograron reunir les habían sido arrebatados en distintas peleas hasta quedar tan solo dos los cuales su joven amiga los conservaba en la época moderna quinientos años en el futuro.

Esa noche se encontraban en un templo que gracias al joven monje Miroku y sus muy convincentes exorcismos habían logrado conseguir, la cena que les habían otorgado estuvo deliciosa ... todos la disfrutaron pero aun más su irremplazable Hanyo y su muy adorable Kitsune que terminaron con sus estomagos a reventar, un suspiro salió de los labios de la chica mientras observaba detenidamente al monje que trataba de conquistar a una de las sirvientas del lugar sin éxito pues nuevamente sus manos se aventuraron en un lugar no muy indicado dando como consecuencia una bofetada bien merecida.

- Cuando será el día en que aprendas maldito libidinoso - continuo Inuyasha mientras saboreaba nuevamente sus dedos con resto de comida.

- De verdad Miroku - sama necesita cambiar esos sucios hábitos - le prosiguió la miko del futuro moviendo su cabeza hacia los lados negando su acción.

Shippo solo rió y continuo disfrutando de su merienda haciendo gestos encantadores luego de varias horas sin provar algo. La Taijika suspiró nuevamente y agradeciendo la cena se retiro a su respectiva habitacion para descanzar un poco realmente había sido un día largo.

Miroku notó la seriedad con que la joven le miro al momento de retirarse y se preocupo de haber herido nuevamente sus sentimientos, se levantó de su asiento con la mejilla aún inflamada producto de aquella bofetada; agradeció a los sirvientes y les deseo las buenas noches a los chicos los cuales prestaron la mínima atención pues la gran cena la acaparó por completo.

El monje caminó por el oscuro pasillo que se dirigía a la habitación de Sango procurando no despertar al terrateniente, finalmente estaba parado frente a la puerta de la habitación anhelada ... suspiró y se adentro en ella sin saber si quiera lo que sus ojos verían.

La chica le daba la espalda, se encontraba quitandose ese traje que marcaba sus curvas de forma exquisita, ahora estaba completamente desnuda delante del monje que le veía maravillado, poseía una vista increíble de su sensual espalda y hermoso trasero pero aquello duro poco pues la joven se giro, sus mejillas enrojecieron haciendola ver como un tomate, ahí estaba completamente desnuda a su vista, aún era imposible creer lo que estaba sucediendo hasta que un grito ahogado surgió de la Taijika mientras se cubría con una manta cercana, no tuvo más opción que salir casi corriendo de la habitación hacía los jardines congelados.

¿Qué era lo que había ocurrido con él? Cualquiera hubiese imaginado que el monje se aproximaría hacia la chica y la haría suya en ese instante pero no, tan solo la vio se maravillo ante la prescencia de una diosa en aquel mundo, no tuvo la más mínima intención de acostarse con ella como hubiese pasado con cualquier otra chica ahora era distinto, un sentimiento puro de demostrarle el amor que le tenía pero ... ¿estaría dispuesta?

El frio le abrumo calandolo pero aún así necesitaba despejar su mente de esa imágen, retiró un poco de nieve de una banca existente en el palacio y se sentó tratando de no pensar en el mortal frio. No supo cuanto tiempo habría pasado precisamete desde aquello pero las luces se encontraban apagadas desde buen rato, suspiró, quizás fue una estupida idea salir ahora lo más probable es que ya se encuentre enfermo , justo cuando se disponia a levantarse escucho pasos débiles atrás suyo y dirigió su vista hacia el lugar encontrandose frente a frente con la chica que cautivo su ser.

- Sa ... Sango en verdad lo siento - el silencio de la Taijika incomodó al monje y prefierió no hablar por el momento y volver a sentarse en donde se encontraba, luego de unos segundos la chica se sentó a su lado conservando su silencio perturbador.

- ¿Porqué me hace sufrir tanto? - esta pregunta le tomo por sorpresa al joven pues no sabía presisamente a que quería hacer referencia la Taijika.

- A que te refieres Sango - la chica le miro seriemente por un tiempo y finalmete suspiró.

- Siempre se acerca a las jóvenes hermosas de los pueblos y les hace la misma pregunta ¿sabe usted cuanto eso me lastima Miroku -sama?- con que a eso se refería,como pudo ser tan idiota y no notar lo mucho que había hecho sufrir a lo que más ama en este mundo.

El silencio inundó nuevamente el lugar, realemnte hacía bastante frío y la nieve llegaba a la altura de sus tobillos por lo que dirigió su mirada para ver como se encontraba la joven y grande fue su sorpresa al ver que esta se encontraba temblando e incluso con hielo en las puntas de su cabello castaño. Tomó una mantaque anteriormente había traido consigo y se la colocó tiernamente a la chica.

- Será mejor meternos podrías enfermarte - continuo el monje con un tono de clara preocupación por la salud de la Taijika.

- Estoy bien no quisiera regresar quizás encuentre alguna joven con un enorme trasero para manosear y hacerme sentir peor de lo que ya me siento - esto destrozó a Miroku por completo quien se sentía el peor ser viviente sobre el planeta.

- No será así ...ya nunca más ... comprendo como te sientes Sango pero te prometo que voy a compensar esto con algo que jamás olvidarás - la chica solo le dirigió una mirada seria pero no le importo al joven, en un rápido movimiento la tomó en sus brazos regresando al palacio escapando de la nieve que cubría de blanco el paisaje invernal.

Cruzaron los pasillos rápidamente, pareciese que el monje iba con urgencia pues la Taijika estaba a punto de congelarse tanto por el frio como por la actitud del chico. Llegaron a una habitación completamente solitaria uego de unos cuantos minutos de camino pues el palacio era majestuosamente grande, el joven entro y cerro la puerta a su paso dejando confundida a Sango quien le miraba de una manera inocente pero a la vez fuerte para su edad ... la depositó tiernamente sobre el futon y se sentó a su lado.

- Gomen nasai Sango por todas las veces en las que te herí de alguna manera - la chica escuchaba atenta a lo que su chico le decía con los ojos casi llorosos - Se que de varias maneras e sido un completo idiota ... todas las veces en que recibí algun golpe tuyo lo agradezco profundamente aunque hasta ahora luego de casi un año viajando juntos lo entiendo ... entinedo que te amo y que jamás te dejaré ir de mi lado y entiendo que si tu no quieres permanecer aqui, abandoname con todas esas chicas a las que les he pedido que tengan un hijo conmigo - esto último lo dijo casi sollozando y era extraño ese comportamiento para Sango pues sonaba ... sincero con lo que decía.

- Miroku - sama jamás le abandonaría ... que tal si cuando lo haga alguna de esas jóvenes aprovecha la situación - el monje le miró directo a los ojos y sonrió profundamente al ver a la chica con esas expresiones que derrochaban un gran cariño y sentimientos sinceros.

- Dejame demostrarte cuanto te amo Sango - mientras decía esto el chico se aproximó peligrosamente hasta ella cubriéndola con su cuerpo.

- Miroku - sama ... - fue lo único que alcanzó a decir pues el frío exterior le calaba los huesos y tener a su amado sobre ella era una sensación completamente nueva y maravillosa.

- Permitemelo Sango no te arrepentirás nunca - la chica asintió luego de unos momentos, se encontraba sonrojada pero decidida.

Miroku sonrió de forma plena y acercó sus labios hasta los de la chica y los juntó tiernamente formando un exquisito beso que terminó convirtiendose en uno apasionado, Sango enredo sus manos en el cabello de Miroku profundisando aun más el beso, sus lenguas danzaban encantadas ... las sensaciones de aquello eran indescriptibles desde la opinió de la chica ... su primer beso con el chico que más deseaba.

Sus cuerpos fueron callendo sobre el futon sin darse cuenta, el chico aventuraba sus manos por las piernas de Sango acariciandolas como si de un retoño de una flor se tratara, la chica se estremeció ante el gesto y cerro los ojos disfrutando el momento pero los abrió casi de golpe en cuanto sintió que tocaba su intimidad de forma deliciosa por sobre la delgada tela que le cubría, Miroku descendió sus besos desde la barbilla de la chica hasta su cuello en donde se entretubo unos momentos deleitandose por los suaves gemidos que emitía su pequeña, su mano izquierda se aventuró por la blusa de Sango topandose con uno de sus pechos, finalmente se deshizo de la prenda y sus ojos se maravillaron ante la diosa que permanecía debajo de él, un fuerte sonrojo fue lo único que noto en el rostro de la joven pues mantenía sus ojos cerrados.

Acercó su boca hasta el primer pecho y se degustó de el como si fuese un manjar exquisito, succiono su pezón provocando diversas sensaciones en Sango, continuo con el otro pecho e hizo exactamente lo mismo que con el anterior ... la chica gemía aferrandose a las mantas.

Miroku la observo determinadamente, sus ojos cerrados, su rostro sonrojado y aquella expresion angelical que la caracterizaba ... sonrió victorioso pues nunca se había imaginado que podía provocar tantas sensaciones en la chica.

Descendió sus besos sobre el vientre de Sango hasta llegar al comienzo de el pantalón que llevaba en aquellos momentos y con un rápido movimiento desabrocho el nudo que los mantenía firmes pero sintió una delicada mano femenina sobre sus cabellos.

- No toda la diversión se la llevará excelencia - esto sorprendió al monje pero se dejó hacer por su chica, Sango se posicionó sobre el y beso su pecho con la misma calidez con la que anteriormente Mioku le había hecho, el chico gimió al sentir los labios de la joven sobre su piel recorriendola lentamente hasta topar con su pantalon el cual bajo ágilmente.

La chica se imperesionó ante la ereccion del muchacho pero al verlo recostado sobre el futon a su merced olvidó el pudor y se introdujo su miembro en la boca succionandolo, el chico grito el nombre de Sango cuando sintió aquello,tanto deleite y placer que le era proporcionado no se podría encontrar en cualquier chica ... solo su chica.

No soporto más y con otro grito se vino en la boca de la Taijika la cual provo el líquido gustosa ... limpiando el resto lamiendo la sensible piel del monje el cual se encontraba encantado ante los gestos de la chica, la tomo de los hombros y se posicionó nuevamente sobre ella ... no aguantaba más debería hacerla suya en esos momentos de lo contrario explotaría.

- Eres la única Sango ... solo mía - estas palabras provocaron el llanto de Sango, la felicidad le inundaba por completo aquello era un sueño, su amado monje la quería únicamente a ella.

- Solo de usted - unieron sus labios en un beso profundo antes de que el chico buscara la entrada de la joven, una mirada tierna por parte de Miroku le dio toda la confianza necesaria a la chica para dar el siguiente paso en su relación.

Miroku la penetró lentamente procurando no lastimarla, sabía que era su primera vez y esperaba que fuese inolvidable, un pequeño grito salió de los labios de la joven en cuanto sintió su himen romperse ante la presión del miembro de su amado pero en cuanto sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse de forma similar y a sentir sus calores mutuos el dolor desapareció por completo convirtiendose en placer, sus gemidos inundaron la habitación, increíbles sensaciones que jamás hubieran creido tener, definitivamente eran el uno para el otro ... la presión traicionó al monje haciendo que se viniera dentro de la chica la cual en ese instante tuvo un orgasmo que dejo con gran orgullo al chico, se besaron nuevamente con ternura demostrandose todo lo que sentían mutuamente, Miroku atrajo a la chica con el quedando recostados abrazados.

- Sango en verdad te amo eres mi razón de vivir ... no se que haría sin ti - los ojos de la chica se comenzaron a tornar llorosos ... en verdad la amaba y ella a el.

- Tambien lo amo excelencia - Miroku le miro de forma tierna mientras acariciaba su mejilla sonrojada.

- Deja atrás los formalismos Sango llamame por mi nombre - con una expresión clara de sorpresa la chica asintió lentamente.

- De acuerdo Mi ... Miroku - el chico sonrió y la besó nuevamente abrazondola por detrás, el momento era perfecto para ellos ... el monje prometió jamás volver a acercarse a otra mujer ... prometió que en cuanto derrotaran finalmente a Naraku se casarían y tendrían una hermosa y nueva vida juntos ...la nieve era testigo de su amor ahora y siempre.


End file.
